Glue Gunner
|-|Base= |-|Bloon Dissolver= |-|Bloon Liquefier= |-|The Bloon Solver= |-|Glue Hose= |-|Glue Strike= |-|Glue Storm= |-|MOAB Glue= |-|Relentless Glue= |-|Super Glue= Summary The Glue Gunner is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense. It is a decently priced unit with very low popping power. It's an early-game tower used to slow enemy bloons down. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Glue Gunner Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None (It's confirmed that all monkeys are genderless with the exception of Heroes) Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Adhesive Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Glue slows victims), Corrosion Inducement | All base abilities enhanced | All base abilities enhanced | All base abilities enhanced, extreme Statistics Reduction (Temporarily immobilizes bloons) Attack Potency: Unknown (Corrosion negates durability) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Real World monkeys can go this fast), Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) | Likely at least Superhuman, Supersonic+ combat speed (Shoots glue 3x faster than base) | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Street level (Should compare to other basic monkeys) | At least Wall level '''| At least '''Wall level | At least Wall level Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage Range: At least Several meters, Tens of meters with Glue Strike and Glue Storm abilities Standard Equipment: Gun that fires glue, Protective suits of various coloring | Gun that fires glue, Glue tank with four smaller hoses, Protective suits of various coloring | Dual Guns, Protective suits of various coloring, SWAT-esque body armor Intelligence: At least Above Average, likely Gifted (Created the many glue formulas, Created the Glue Guns) Weaknesses: Can only use it's most powerful abilities from one of three upgrade paths Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Glue Gun:' The Glue Gunner's main method of attack. Fires globs of glue. *'Glue Soak:' Glue soaks through all layers of Bloon *'Corrosive Glue:' Glue pops one layer every few seconds *'Bigger Globs:' Can coat 2 Bloons per shot *'Glue Splatter:' Can coat 6 Bloons per shot *'Stickier Glue:' Glue effect lasts much longer *'Stronger Glue:' Slows Bloons more *'Bloon Dissolver:' Melts two layers of Bloon every second **'Bloon Liquefier:' Melts ten layers of Bloon every second **'The Bloon Solver:' Liquefies Ceramics and MOAB-class 3x faster than Bloon Liquefier *'Glue Hose:' Fires three times as fast **'Glue Strike:' Gives the Glue Gunner the ability to coat all on-screen Bloons in glue **'Glue Storm:' Pelts the whole screen for over 15 seconds with glue *'MOAB Glue:' Improved glue formula can stick to MOAB Bloons **'Relentless Glue:' Popped glued Bloons leave a glob of glue on the track **'Super Glue:' Temporarily immobilizes affected Bloons Key: Base | Bloon Dissolver upgrade path | Glue Hose upgrade path | MOAB Glue upgrade path Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Animals Category:Primates Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Adhesivity Users